Waking Up in Vacuo
by Dust2Dust17
Summary: While vacationing in Vacuo, Blake wakes up with no recollection of the night before, and someone who isn't Yang in her hotel bed! Part of my 100 Theme challenge: 74-Humiliation


It was a pounding headache and the blurry appearance of the ceiling that welcomed Blake as she creaked her eyes open. She could barely remember a thing past 11 o'clock last night when she accompanied Yang, Jaune and Pyrrha to the bar by the hotel pool. Apparently the saying about waking up in Vacuo was true. "Oh, Dust...my head..." the Faunus moaned, massaging her temples before turning to the other end of the queen-sized bed facing the window that overlooked the beautiful Vacuan coastline. The back of her blonde-headed partner faced her. Forgetting about her hangover and putting a playful smirk on her face, she reached an arm around her to cuddle with her. "Mornin' Yang." she cooed.

As she pulled 'Yang' close, she immediately realized something was off. Her long blonde locks, which she would rip the head off any barber who would get too close with an electric trimmer in order to protect them, were much shorter than she remembered. Also, another certain asset about herself Yang loved seemed to have disappeared from her front, leaving two slightly muscular pecks in their place. What finally did it was her much deeper voice groaning as 'she' awoke. "Huh, wha?"

Blake blinked.

Jaune blinked.

Immediately, the both of them realized under the sheets, neither of them had any clothes or undergarments on.

Blake shrieked as she grabbed as much of the covers as she could, covering her shame as she jumped off the bed. Jaune copied her reaction as he fell off the bed in surprise, landing hard on the floor. "JAUNE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she screamed.

"What am I doing? What are you doing trying to cuddle with me?" he yelled back.

"Oh Monty, please tell me we didn't do it!" Blake begged.

"I can't remember if we did or not!" Jaune worriedly replied, looking around the hotel suite bedroom. Everywhere there were signs that didn't help their case: empty alcohol containers, discarded towels from the pool, and of course clothing from both parties strewn everywhere. Jaune sighed as he took his boxers off the nightstand lamp from his side, covering himself.

"Wh-How-Why did we even-" Blake stammered, sliding down the sliding closet door in disbelief, still not coming to terms with the fact she and Jaune just cheated on their respective partners.

"We were both drunk! A lot of things could've happened last night for all we know!" Jaune answered.

"Please don't go into details and help me find my bikini." Blake begged, pulling the bottom out from under the bed. The two silently began collecting their clothes and replacing them back on. They then sat in silence on the bed, staring off into space trying to contemplate what just happened.

"Now what?" Blake asked, breaking the silence after a few minutes.

"We're...We're gonna have to tell them.

Blake did a double take at the knight sitting across from her. "Really." was all she could say.

"What's so hard to believe about us coming clean?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, it may have something to do with you cheating your way into Beacon and not telling any of us for the longest time." Blake replied sarcastically.

"That's different!" Jaune snapped defensively. "This time, I have no way out! They haven't seen us at all yet, and the door was locked!"

Blake thought it over, trying to figure some sort of way out. "There still could be a chance they're not up yet. What time is it?" she asked. Jaune looked around for the alarm clock. He ended up finding it on the floor, frowning at the time: 11:35 a.m.

"Pyrrha didn't have anything alcoholic to drink last night, and she's a morning person." Jaune remembered out loud, his eyes wide. "What's she going to do when she realizes I didn't come back to our room last night?"

"I'm more worried what Yang's going to do if she finds out I cheated on her with you of all people!" Blake countered. "No offense."

"Look, we'll just tell them the truth. We got drunk, stuff happened, and we woke up with no memory if it was good or not." Jaune explained. For someone who screwed up quite a lot in combat scenario training with Professor Port and started the first year of attending Beacon Academy acting like he had no idea how to hold a sword, he made up for what he lacked in combat prowess with planning and coordination.

Blake thought it over, and let out a defeated sigh, nodding as they went to unlock the doors, expecting two very upset women waiting for them on the other side as they exited the bedroom and entered the living room. Instead, they were met with silence as they looked across the area to the other bedroom next to the sofa. Nobody was inside it nor its private bathroom, nobody was in the kitchenette at the front of the room, or the balcony outside.

"Huh, they must've left for lunch or something." Jaune said, going over to get himself a glass of water and unplug his Scroll from the charging station on the counter. Next to it, he found a note left on the complimentary notepad left in the room for guests to use.

"Morning, Guys!

We couldn't find you at all, and Jaune and Pyrrha's door was locked when we got back after you two left, so we guess Vomit Boy's sleeping in early and a certain kitty cat went out for a walk or something. Anyway, if you're reading this and me and Pyrrha aren't around, we're probably down by the pool for lunch. Come on down to join us!

-Yang

-P.S. It's Pyrrha. I'm sorry I didn't knock to let you know you locked the door, but it's okay. I slept on the couch to let you sleep off the intoxication. :3"

Jaune groaned as he finished the note, passing it for Blake to read. "Man, this is going to be so awkward admitting this in a public place." he whined.

"It's now or never, Jaune. Lying and covering it up is just going to make things worse." Blake finally agreed, as she made her way to the exit. "Let's go." she ordered, reaching for the door handle before catching herself in a mirror on the wall to the left of the door. Her hair was disheveled and part of her cheek was caked in dried-on saliva. It was around that time she also caught Jaune catching a whiff of himself and nearly gagging.

"Shower first?" Blake asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Jaune sighed as the two went into their original shared rooms to freshen up.

* * *

"Man...Whash takin sho long?" Yang asked out loud, a mouthful of a club sandwich still in between her cheeks as she looked around the poolside pub for any signs of their vacation dates coming.

"I'm not sure." Pyrrha said, looking at a clock hanging from the lifeguard's tower chair to their left. "Jaune's never slept in this late before, even if he was drinking the night before."

"Wait, Jaune drinks?" Yang asked, nearly choking on her swallow. "After last night, the guy looked like he was gonna pass out after three shots!"

"I know. He's a bit of a lightweight. Luckily, it's his turn to be the designated sober person tonight." Pyrrha giggled. She had been waiting to try some of the drinks they served here, but volunteering to watch her drunk friends for the first night of their four-day vacation had hindered her progress.

"Aww yeah! I've been waiting to see what the Mistral Champion is like turnt up!" Yang cheered before she caught a black bow behind an oncoming waiter. Once he passed, she saw Jaune and Blake walking towards them, Blake in a black shirt and jean shorts and Jaune wearing a white polo with khaki shorts and sandals. "Heya, Blakey, Vomit-Boy!" she waved as walked towards them.

"We were just wondering when you'd arrive." Pyrrha smiled, reaching over to kiss Jaune on the cheek, only for him to pull away for a moment. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Jaune and Blake exchanged nervous glances as they looked back to their partners, Yang tucking her aviators into the breast pocket of her bright yellow button-down shirt, as she focused her lilac eyes on them.

"Is there something that happened to you two?" Yang asked in an accusing tone.

"Y-yeah, there is.." Jaune stuttered, obviously upset about something.

"Well, what is it?" Pyrrha asked.

"Do you two remember how we left early last night because we were too drunk?" Blake asked.

"Yeah! You totally missed me beat the busboy at a shots competition!" Yang chuckled.

"That's cool and all...but..." Jaune started.

"While we were still drunk..." Blake continued, sighing before ripping the band-aid off entirely. "We ended up sleeping together."

Pyrrha let her mouth fall open, an shocked and appalled look on her face. Yang, gave a similar expression, dropping what was left of her sandwich onto the plate below.

"A-and before you freak out, we were both completely shocked when we woke up!" Jaune continued. "It didn't mean anything! We were too drunk to remember anything or realize what we were doing!

"Jaune's right. It didn't mean anything." Blake added. "But, if you're mad at me for it, you have every right to be, Yang." she finished solemnly, bowing her head.

"Same goes for you, Pyrrha." Jaune added, mirroring her position, the both of them waiting for the reactions.

"Okay, should we tell them now?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah, I think we've made 'em suffer enough." Yang nodded.

Blake and Jaune both looked up, confused. "Wait, you're not mad?" Jaune asked.

"I'm sorry, Jaune!" Pyrrha giggled while Yang burst out laughing, nearly falling backwards in her seat. "She made me hold my tongue!"

Blake stood up, slamming her hands down on the table. "What did you two do?" she snapped at them.

Yang held up a finger as she took a moment to calm down from her laughing fit. "You guys were priceless!" she snickered, wiping a tear from her eye. "You didn't sleep together! We set it up to look like you did!"

"...What." Blake asked again.

"You were still both drunk." Pyrrha explained. "We didn't drug you even though Yang insisted we should for good measure."

"Either way, when we got back to the suite, Jaune was passed out on his bed, looking like he passed out halfway through changing out of his bathing suit." Yang started.

"And Blake, you were dancing naked in the living room to The Achieve Men at full blast." Pyrrha finished as Yang slid her Scroll across the table for them to see the horrific photo evidence that made them blush and turn away awkwardly.

"Anyway, once we turned off the music, you passed out, and I got the idea to pull this prank on you two." Yang smiled, swiping through a few photos to show Yang setting Blake in Jaune and Pyrrha's bed, and a few of Pyrrha strategically setting up the scene to make it look like the two of them made love by knocking a few items in the room around and stowing their clothes across the room.

"So...in short...we didn't sleep with each other?" Jaune asked.

"Nope." Yang said, popping the P.

"And this was all both your to prank us?" Blake asked.

"Well, Yang thought of it. I just agreed because I thought it would be fun." Pyrrha explained.

"And it was!" Yang said before going into another laughing fit. "Oh man, you should've seen your faces!"

Jaune and Blake exchanged a look of contempt and understanding before staring down Yang, Pyrrha looking nervously between the two sides.

"Heh heh...Uh, what's with you two staring at me like that?"

* * *

"Uh, guys? How much longer 'til high tide?" Yang called.

"Should be a few more hours." Jaune answered back as he reclined further in his beach chair, admiring the ocean view.

"Can I at least get something to drink?" she asked again.

"You'll have plenty to drink in a little while." Blake replied.

"Pyrrha, can you at least do something?" she said, craning her head back to where the three of them were sitting under a beach parasol, all in swimsuits as they sat next to one another, Jaune in the middle with Blake and Pyrrha on either side, as they stared down Yang, who was burried up to her neck in sand just inches from the incoming tide.

"I'm sorry, but I promised Jaune I wouldn't as punishment." she called back, taking a sip from her can of soda while Blake and Jaune exchanged a fist pump.

"Traitor!" Yang started to yell before a small wave splashed into her face, causing her to choke and sputter on the saltwater.

"Maybe this'll teach you to embarrass us like that in the future, huh, Yang?" Blake teased.

"Why you little-OW! Something just pinched my ass!" she yelped.

"Oh right. This is about the time the Vacuan Tunneling Crabs start hunting for food." Pyrrha said reciting a visitor's guide book page from memory.

"Well, they found some grade-A rump roast." Jaune joked, causing the two girls ext to him to laugh while their punished friend spent the next couple hours suffering for their humiliation.


End file.
